Campfire Smoke
by TruffleHead
Summary: Camp Camelot: a safe haven created to train magicians and swordsmen alike. After weeks of Merlin failing to work up the courage to talk to Arthur, the best of the warriors, fate finally gets fed up and crosses the two boys' paths. Uther is good. Morgana is good. Lancelot is a wizard. Arthur is a prat. Mild Merthur.
1. Healing Magic

**A huge thanks and many virtual cupcakes go out to Lady Gisborne 15 who offered to look this over even though she said Merthur wasn't her thing. Bless her soul.**

The group sat in a relatively large circle around the burning campfire, Merlin's eyes flickering up to look at Arthur's beautiful crystal blue ones and then darting back down to the roaring flames just as fast as they had darted up.

"Alright," the booming voice, full of authority, sounded through the circle. "Let's try this again." The tall camp leader moved around the circle. "Emrys," he called. A sort of whisper went through the sorcerers in the circle. _Most likely druids,_ Merlin thought, _if they recognized the name._ The warriors simply looked curious, wondering who he was referring to.

Merlin's dark eyes slowly rose to meet Uther's. "Please stand." The man said.

His eyes didn't leave Uther's as he lifted himself off of the ground.

"What is the word for 'lift' in the old religion?" The camp leader asked. Merlin's eyes flashed. Uther knew perfectly well that he didn't know.

He swallowed his pride. "I don't know, Sir."

Uther seemed unfazed. "That tree over there," Uther said, pointing. "Lift it."

There was no doubt he meant magically, and the order made Merlin nervous. He hesitated, wondering if he should simply lie and claim that the task was not within his power.

His mother had sent him here because she had wanted him to fit in. He didn't want to end up being different again. He licked his lips.

"Emrys." Uther pushed, sternly. "Go ahead."

He could hear a couple of people snickering- from the warrior part of the circle, obviously- their limited knowledge of magic making them believe the task impossible without knowing word in the Old Religion.

Merlin lifted his hand slowly, feeling his magic stir within him. Directing it toward the large tree and giving it a vague idea of what he wanted, he let it lose. His eyes flashed a molten gold, and the tree began to lift.

A great, loud tearing sound echoed through the camp- making several people jump- as the tree was wrenched from the ground, its roots being forced to relinquish their hold. All eyes were on the tree, now, staring at it with absolute awe.

One warrior- Gwaine, Merlin remembered- muttered something that sounded like, "my god."

A few moments later, the tearing had stopped and the large tree, its roots dangling limply down, hung suspended in the air.

Uther nodded his approval. Merlin slowly, but gently, lowered the tree to the ground. The warlock partitioned off a small part of his magic to help the tree remain upright. He would tend to it later, he resolved. He sat back down again, the flames' reflection dancing in his eyes.

"I assure you, wordless incantation is, in fact, possible." Uther almost looked smug. "Perhaps you will be more keen to listen to me next time I tell you something." The man circled around the fire, and Gwen, who sat at his side, rubbed his knee sympathetically. Merlin gave her a halfhearted smile in return.

"A sorceress will be visiting us tomorrow, and I expect you all to be on your best behavior." Uther surveyed them all one more time. "Alright, you are dismissed to your cabins."

Everyone was a deadly quiet, staring into the fire, staring at Merlin.

Just when he had begun to fit in.

xXx

It was half past midnight, according to the stars, Merlin thought as he glanced out the window at the sky. His eyes, long adjusted to the dark, cast a quick glance around the cabin.

The wooden building was long and rectangular. At one end there was a fireplace surrounded by stray blankets and pillows, likely left there by people who had been chatting there earlier. A rickety screen door was opposite the fireplace on that short wall. Spanning the long edges of the cabin were four bunk beds pushed up against each wall, short end to short end.

It seemed to Merlin that everyone had fallen asleep, so, as quietly as he could, he slid off his bed and stood, grabbing his cloak from his bedside and pulling it around himself. His eyes couldn't help but slip over to the bottom bunk, where, just by random chance, Arthur slept. Uther had all chosen the sleeping arrangements randomly, (some nonsense about 'making new friends' that no one believed; they were all determined that their camp leader was set on making them all suffer as much as he could) and Merlin was still deciding whether he should be thanking his luck with everything he had or cursing it to the depths of Hell.

Only Gwen knew just how deep Merlin's little crush for the man went.

Shaking his head to clear it, Merlin swallowed, turned, and, on light feet, padded over to the old screen door and stepped outside.

The crisp, early September air hit him immediately, and he pulled his cloak around him tighter. Glancing at the stars again, he decided to give himself an hour for what he was about to do.

"Hey, where are you going?" A voice called out from behind him suddenly. Merlin spun around, backing up, instinctively reaching for his magic (which always came to him much too eagerly, in his opinion). But, much to his chagrin, a quick glance told him it was only his bunk mate, Arthur. Merlin swallowed.

Arthur was sheathing his sword, as if preparing to go on a journey, and stepped forward with a half- grin. "Well? Come on, tell me." Arthur brightened at a sudden thought. "Is it a quest that my father doesn't know about?"

Merlin shook his head, although he was holding back a smile. "Not a quest, no," he said. At Arthur's deflated expression, he added, "Sorry to disappoint."

"Well, you're certainly dressed for something other than a simple walk in the woods." Arthur smirked at him. "Come on, Emrys." He pestered. "Let me come with you."

Merlin knew that he only called him by his druid name because he know no different: here, he was magic. Here, he was nothing else. Everyone called him Emrys and whoever didn't caught on quickly.

"It's really not anything too exciting, I assure you." He attempted, feebly, knowing full well that Arthur's apparent case of cabin fever would make him follow no matter what the task was.

"Hmm, well, if it's captured the great Emrys' attention- enough to sneak out in the middle of the night- it can't be all that boring, either, can it?"

Merlin knew he was fighting a losing battle, so, after a moment of indecision, he spun around and started walking into the trees. "You won't need your sword," he said quietly. He heard Arthur's quick footsteps catch up to him.

"You puzzle me, Emrys," Arthur said from his side. He hadn't put his sword down; not that it really surprised Merlin much. He didn't think the man could put it down willingly.

Merlin smiled, looking down at the ground as he walked. "Is that so?"

"Very much so."

They traveled in silence after that, Arthur seemingly content with it and Merlin not quite sure how to respond.

They came to the campfire clearing not too long after that, and Merlin followed the tug of his magic to the large tree that had been uprooted earlier that evening.

"You came all this way for a tree?" Came Arthur's teasing voice as he watched him kneel down and place his hand on the dirt.

"I warned you it wasn't going to be very exciting." Merlin said as he felt his magic flow to his bidding.

Things were very different from the two perspectives after that.

From Merlin's perspective, it was nothing especially out of the ordinary. He closed his eyes and really simply let his magic have free reign.

The warmth flooded into the tree and he felt the plant heal. Merlin smiled faintly with satisfaction. He had done flashier things before, but even the simplest of healing magics made him glow with happiness.

From Arthur's perspective, however, things were completely different.

Merlin knelt on the ground with his hand gently resting on the soil and then, suddenly, a small ribbon of light, making the surrounding dirt glow, extended from his hand and started reaching from the tree.

Arthur had been listening for a spell, but... there wasn't one. Arthur was still getting used to that.

But, then, as the ribbon of light snaked itself up the tree, winding itself around the trunk, the tree as a whole began to glow. The entire tree, with all it's branches, each and every leaf, even the roots laying there limply on the ground, began to emit a beautiful blue glow.

The color of Emrys' eyes, Arthur thought.

As the color spread, things changed.

The slightly wilted look some of the leaves had gained was replaced with a new sort of vigor, strong and green and proud; the roots that had lay helpless on the ground began to sink into the soil, spreading their light into the surrounding soil; even the trunk, in its entirety, seemed stronger, happier, taller.

Merlin's healing magic was the most beautiful thing Arthur had ever seen.

And then it was over.

He heard the warlock exhale and pull his hand away from the ground. The light from the tree began to fade.

"Emrys," Arthur breathed. At his name, the warlock's head snapped up. "That was amazing." He said quietly. "Beautiful."

Merlin felt himself burn a brilliant red, and when he stood up he kept his face averted to keep Arthur from seeing. Something bigger than a butterfly flew around wildly in his stomach.

"Do you mind if it rains?" Merlin forced out of his throat, still turned away from the blonde warrior behind him.

"Not at all," he heard Arthur respond, the confusion clear in his voice.

Merlin chuckled to himself. "For the tree," he explained, quietly.

Arthur watched as Merlin turned his head to the sky and whispered a word- gibberish, it sounded to Arthur, but he supposed it was some sort of spell.

And then, it started to rain. Right then and there. It was Emrys' rain.

Merlin quirked a smile at him, peering back at him over his shoulder, his hair already beginning to soak through completely and little droplets of rain sliding down his nose. "We should go back," Merlin said, glancing back at the tree and then back at him. "People might wake and notice we're gone."

Arthur nodded, agreeing, still a little bit shocked at what he'd seen. Merlin nodded back, pulled his now- wet cloak around him tighter, and turned to walk back to their cabin.

"Do you do this often?" Arthur asked, traveling a few steps behind the warlock in the downpour.

Merlin looked back at him, seemingly surprised at the attention. "It depends, I suppose," he said, shrugging.

"On what?"

Merlin smiled to himself, and Arthur felt like he was missing half of a joke. "If anything needs me," he said simply.

Arthur was left to ponder that while they traveled on. He felt as though Emrys had done a lot more for the forest than he might let on.

He was wrenched from his thoughts, however, when Merlin's arm shot out, pressing against his chest and preventing him from going any further. He looked to Merlin for an explanation, but the boy had pressed a finger to his lips and shook his head. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Merlin took the finger from his lips and pointed; Arthur's eyes followed.

The first thing Arthur noticed was that they had reached the edge of the forest; only a few more trees separated him and Merlin from the clearing where their cabin would be.

The second thing he noticed, however, was the dim silhouette of a tall, broad figure standing on the steps leading up to their cabin.

Merlin, next to him, was fidgeting with the edges of his cloak, pulling it tighter around himself, which seemed to be a nervous habit of his.

It was the figure of Uther Pendragon.


	2. Compliments

**So my plan was to post every Sunday. But for those of you who know me well... patience is not my stronghold. So here you go. *pushes chapter towards you* This is what I was doing instead of sleeping so I hope you are happy. (I am)**

**Thanks again to Lady Gisborne 15 for looking this through. You're wonderful.**

_Merlin took the finger from his lips and pointed; Arthur's eyes followed._

_The first thing Arthur noticed was that they had reached the edge of the forest; only a few more trees separated him and Merlin from the clearing where their cabin would be._

_The second thing he noticed, however, was the dim silhouette of a tall, broad figure standing on the steps leading up to their cabin._

_Merlin, next to him, was fidgeting with the edges of his cloak, pulling it tighter around himself, which seemed to be a nervous habit of his._

_It was the figure of Uther Pendragon._

"How..." Arthur whispered intently, eyes moving from Merlin to the figure and back.

Merlin shook his head, signaling that he didn't know. "Perhaps he knows this rain isn't natural," he whispered.

"What should we do?" Arthur asked, rain sliding down his face.

"We only have one option, really," Merlin said, guilt written all over his face. "Any attempt to evade him will only delay the inevitable. I'm certain he knows it's me out here. He probably even knows you're with me."

Arthur sighed, his expression tightening with resolve. "Let's go, then."

The figure didn't even change his position as the two emerged from the forest, his firm stance remaining the same until the two had gotten close enough to hear his urgent whispers.

"What in _God's name_ do you think you are doing?" Uther said, volume minding the sleeping children not far behind him.

Arthur licked his lips, preparing to answer, but he wasn't given the chance.

"I am familiar with your," he pointed a finger at Merlin, "little night... escapades- which does not mean I'm okay with them, by the way, we'll talk about that later- but really? Now you're bringing my son into this?"

When Merlin didn't move to defend himself, Arthur spoke up. "Look, Father, I saw him get up and I wanted to go with him. We were just healing this... tree, that's all that happened. It's not like we were out looking for evil spirits or anything."

At the mention of healing, Uther turned to face Merlin and stepped towards him. Merlin shot Arthur a 'great, now you got me into _this_', look. "Healing a _tree_!?" He asked him. "Emrys, why would you do that; your mother told me what healing magic does to you!"

"I'll be fine." Merlin argued, looking at the ground, rain dripping from his dark hair.

"Emrys," Uther growled.

"I'll be fine!" Merlin argued more intently, dark eyes flickering up to Uther's and then back down.

Uther still looked disapproving, but he relented for now. "I'll hold you to that, Emrys," he said, sighing. "When will the rain stop?" He asked, more gently.

"In a few hours," Merlin answered.

Uther nodded. "Good." He looked at the two wet boys. "Alright, go on, get some rest. Big day tomorrow." He waved them inside. "Don't want you falling over." They both shuffled quietly through the screen door.

Arthur grinned at him once they were out of the rain. "Well, wasn't that... eventful?" He asked, grinning.

Merlin sighed, smiling as well. "Mmm, yes, although I don't think I'll be doing it again." He looked over Arthur. "You look like a sad, wet kitten." He said laughed quietly.

"You're one to talk," Arthur jabbed back, looking at him.

Merlin smiled. "Alright, come here," he said, waving him over.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you going to do?"

Merlin shook his head, grinning. "Just come here," he commanded again.

Arthur took a couple steps forward, and Merlin put a hand on his shoulder. With a flash of his eyes, Arthur was completely dry. He jumped. "Holy-" he started, looking down on himself. "I didn't know you could do that," he said, amazed.

Merlin blushed fiercely at the compliment, turning around and heading towards their bunk to hide the shade of red he was turning.

"Hang on, aren't you going to do it to yourself?" Arthur asked, his voice barely a whisper, as he followed Merlin.

"No, I can't; self directed magic was never my specialty." Merlin whispered back, taking off his soaked coat and hanging it up next to his bed.

Arthur looked upset at that, trailing behind Merlin and sitting on his bed, watching him take off his shoes. "Are you blushing?" He asked suddenly, looking surprised.

Merlin turned a deeper shade of red. "No," he protested, wrenching off his other shoe, soaked through and through.

Arthur grinned, "You are blushing!"

"No, I'm not." Merlin grumbled, wanting to glare at him but also wanting to hide his face and never show it again.

"Why are you blushing?" Arthur asked, incredulously. "Was it something I said?"

"Would you drop it?" Merlin hissed.

"What, do you not get compliments very often or something?" Arthur persisted, taking Merlin's silence as a yes. "Seriously? Your magic is beautiful!"

Merlin blushed harder, making Arthur smile victoriously. "Shut up and turn around, I'm going to change," Merlin ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." Arthur rolled his eyes and turned around, leaning against the bed post. There was really only a moment of silence. "But really, how's that?" He asked. Merlin groaned as he brought up the topic again. "You're easily the most powerful sorcerer here."

Merlin didn't answer, which made Arthur sigh. "Well, I think it's unfair," Arthur said. Merlin whacked him on the head from behind.

"Ow!" Arthur exclaimed in a whisper. He could practically hear Merlin rolling his eyes.

"I'm going back to bed, you prat," Merlin said, and Arthur turned around just in time to see him lifting himself up to the second bunk. His hair was still dripping from the rain.

"Are you cold?" He asked the sorcerer. He must be.

"No," came the obvious lie.

Arthur scoffed. "I don't think you could lie to save your life, Emrys."

"Could too," came the whispered answer from the top bunk. Merlin peeked his head over to glare at the swordsman.

Arthur looked up at him and smiled. His plan worked. Merlin flushed a deep red and ducked back onto his own bed. Arthur chuckled quietly, and Merlin threw a blanket over his head, temporarily hating the world and everyone in it. "You're evil." Merlin muttered.

"Oh, have we resorted to name calling now?" Arthur said with a laugh.

"I don't think it counts if said name is the truth." Merlin grumbled.

"Ouch," Arthur remarked, feigning hurt.

Merlin smiled, but else didn't say anything.

"You're still cold, aren't you?" Came Arthur's voice out of nowhere.

"For the love of all that is holy."

"I'll take that as a yes." Arthur said, rolling out of his bed and standing up.

"No, that was not-" Merlin started, but sat bolt upright as he saw Arthur. "What are you doing?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at his genuinely worried expression. "Oh, calm down," he said, bending over to his own bunk to pick something up, and throwing it on top of Merlin. Merlin sputtered, pulling it off of him, making his hair stand up in all directions. It was Arthur's blanket.

Merlin turned to glare at the warrior. "No." He said, throwing it back. But all he got was a blanket covering his head again. He pulled it off, growling, "You know, I could turn you into a toad." Merlin thought on that, liking the idea. "Or some other insignificant insect."

Arthur grinned. "Oh, Emrys, I wouldn't threaten me if I were you." Leaving that threat to sink in, he ducked back down and lay across his bed again.

Merlin peeked his head over the edge to look at him suspiciously. He clutched the blanket to him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know. I'm just pretty sure I have the upper hand here."

Merlin narrowed his eyes, daring him to explain further.

"I have the power over compliments."

Merlin's eyes widened and his head disappeared. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Arthur whispered, the tone of his voice making Merlin very worried on a number of levels. The bed creaked slightly, making Merlin think Arthur had stood. He rolled over and regarded the blond suspiciously.

Arthur strode forward only a bit, so Merlin could hear him when he whispered. "I think that you are very handsome."

Merlin's face seemed to explode with red. "Arthur!" He shrieked. Someone on the adjacent bunk shifted and muttered something in sleep. Merlin clamped a hand over his mouth, checked that they were still sleeping, and then glared at Arthur. Laughing at him, Arthur ducked back out of sight and put his head on his pillow once again.

Merlin grumbled something that sounded like a garbled insult, but Arthur heard a hint of a smile in his voice. "Goodnight, Emrys." Arthur said, chuckling.

Merlin hesitated, but then said, "... Merlin."

"I'm sorry?"

"You can call me Merlin, if you'd like. Not around... other people, of course, but, well... if you want. Merlin was my birth name."

"You have two different names?"

"According to the druids, I have many different names. Emrys is one of them. It was never my decision."

"Oh. Well, alright then. Goodnight, Merlin."

A thrill went through the warlock.

"Goodnight." He whispered back.

The blanket stayed with Merlin for the rest of the night.


	3. Gaius

**trillion42 and a few others have mentioned that this whole setting reminds them of the Percy Jackson books. And, yes, that was actually my inspiration. :D Loved those. It's not enough to be called a crossover, but there's definitely going to be some similar- smelling parts later. :)**

**Lady Gisborne 15 is an angel.**

_"Oh. Well, alright then. Goodnight, Merlin."_

_A thrill went through him._

_"Goodnight." He whispered back._

_The blanket stayed with Merlin for the rest of the night._

xXx

Merlin awoke feeling warm- no, he was cold. Freezing. He felt sick, and had an awful headache... Merlin blinked open his eyes, wincing at the light, and remembered what he had done last night.

Merlin groaned, reaching a hand up to place on his forehead. The healing magic.

"You have a fever." Came a deep voice, out of nowhere.

Merlin jumped, but then recognized the voice as Arthur's and, wrapping his blanket around him tighter, looked over the edge of the bed and down at the man. Merlin grimaced at him.

"I'm taking you to see Gaius after breakfast," Arthur said, glancing up at him from the book he was reading.

"What? No!" Merlin exclaimed, realizing what he meant.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "You look like death warmed over," he started, ignoring Merlin's grumbled, 'I'm fine.' "It must have been because you were prancing around for so long in your God- forsaken rain."

Merlin shook his head. "No, it was the... healing magic." He pushed back a wave of nausea. "It usually does something like this to me." Merlin layed back down, rubbing his head. "Kind of ironic, I suppose."

"Hold on," Arthur said, swinging himself up and hanging on to the wood of the second bunk to look at the warlock. "This is all because of that tree? You knew this was going to happen?"

Merlin looked at him. "Calm down, I'm not dying." He batted at his arm, trying to make him let go. "I'll be fine soon enough."

Arthur's expression tightened with resolve and Merlin had a feeling that he had just sealed off his fate for the opposite solution he had wanted.

A bell rang, in the distance. Breakfast in 10.

"Come on," Arthur said, reaching over to ruffle the man's hair. "We can eat quick and then pop off to the nurse."

"But I'll miss my lesson!" Merlin protested.

"Tough." Arthur said good-naturedly before hopping down to his own bunk and putting his book away. "Now get dressed before I have to start complimenting you."

xXx

The clatter of plates and silverware overwhelmed the small eating hall during breakfast that morning, everyone ecstatic that it was bacon and eggs day- something that only happened when Uther was in a good mood.

Gwen, on his left, nudged him with her elbow. "What's up?" She asked simply. She always knew when something was bothering him.

Merlin shook his head. "I'm just tired, is all." He looked from Gwen's disbelieving expression and accidentally locked eyes with Arthur, who was already looking at him.

The warriors usually took up three tables, while the magicians stuck to one; it all depended on how many new recruits there were that year, and how many people left and never came back. That happened far too often with the magicians, but nobody really spoke of it; deep down, they all knew what had happened to them.

Camelot was created, built up upon the belief that magicians needed a safe place to hone their power and, really, just to _live_. In the outside world, magicians were hated, mistrusted, even _slaughtered_ or forced to be bound to someone else and used as a weapon. Merlin didn't know how or why the feud had started, he only knew that it was happening, and that he would be forced into a life of hiding. It made him sad, sometimes.

Arthur was ignoring the knight with the hair- _Gwaine_, Merlin reminded himself - who was trying to get his attention, instead staring directly into his eyes with his confounded sparkling blue ones.

"Emrys, you know you couldn't lie for anything." Gwen's voice wrenched him out of his stupor and he broke eye contact with Arthur. Gwen was looking at him disapprovingly. "So what's really bothering you?"

Merlin sighed and ate a bite of his breakfast. "It's nothing, Gwen, really."

Gwen sighed and was probably about to scold him again, but she was distracted by Lancelot, who was sitting on her other side.

Lancelot and Gwen were a pair so perfect for each other, it was almost like they were directly out of a storybook. They were both so kind, patient, and generous, it was unreal. It was almost depressing to be around them sometimes- the lovebirds never left each other's sides- because Merlin doubted that he'd ever meet someone who cared that much for him as Lancelot did Gwen and Gwen did Lancelot.

He'd never admit how much he'd always wanted that.

"It's Arthur- Uther's son, isn't it?" A timid voice murmured from his other side. Merlin turned his head in surprise to Freya, a timid girl who he'd been told had been coming here since she was three. She looked at him sympathetically. "He's been staring at you from across the cafeteria for over twenty minutes."

Merlin opened his mouth to respond to that, but instead lifted his head to see Arthur, who was, indeed, still staring at him, and Merlin shot him a look. Arthur only grinned at him. Sighing, Merlin turned his attention back to Freya, who was looking at him with concern plain on her features.

"Don't worry, we're not fighting or anything." Merlin distracted himself by taking a drink of his orange juice and _not_ looking in the direction of the warrior tables.

Freya licked her lips, as if debating whether or not to say what was on her mind. "Actually, I was thinking of something along the lines of the opposite."

Merlin nearly spit out his drink. "What?"

Freya looked embarrassed. "I just think, well... I think you two would be perfect for each other."

Merlin glowered at his orange juice. "Well, I do not think that is what is happening."

Freya giggled.

"What?" Merlin asked, looking at her. She was smiling, looking over at the warrior tables.

"He's coming over here," she whispered to him. Merlin groaned, looking up, and saw the blond who was, indeed, almost to their table.

"Heaven help me," Merlin muttered, taking a final sip of his orange juice, finishing it.

"Emrys," Arthur greeted Merlin, nodding at him as he slid into the spot directly across from the pair. He had the attention of most of the table, now, except for Gwen and Lancelot, who were still in their own little world.

Arthur looked at Freya, who he had seen whispering to Merlin. "And who is this lovely girl's name, Emrys?"

"Ask her." Merlin deadpanned.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin's bad mood, but turned to Freya. "I'm sorry, miss, perhaps _you_ will tell me your name?"

Freya smiled shyly. "Freya."

"_Freya_," Arthur repeated, looking pointedly at Merlin and smiling. "What a beautiful name. Now if you'll excuse me, Freya, I have to drag this wayward sorcerer to Gaius'." Arthur stood and looked expectantly at Merlin. "Emrys?" He held out an arm mockingly. "After you."

Merlin, glowering up at Arthur, set his cup of orange juice down with more force than was necessary and stood up from the lunch table. The world swayed for a moment. Gwen, noticing his movement, stopped giggling at something Lancelot had said and turned to face him. "Emrys?" She asked as she looked at him, confused, watching as the warlock gave a glare of death to the blond warrior who was standing on the opposite side of the table.

"I'll be back," he said, irritably. "Hopefully."

xXx

They were silent as they walked along the trampled dirt path to Gaius' cabin, Arthur enjoying the sun and Merlin hating it. He was already so far behind the other sorcerers when it came to the Old Religion. He was fed up with all these things that made him so different.

"Someone looks pensive." Arthur said to him, out of the blue, punching him good-naturedly in the shoulder. Merlin stumbled a bit to the side, and glared at him. There wasn't much heat in it, he just looked... weary. Arthur's eyes softened. "Are you really in that much pain?"

Flattered and surprised by his concern, Merlin turned to look at him again. His golden hair really shone in the sunlight. Merlin sighed and turned away. "No, that's not it, I'm sorry." In truth, his head hurt like something else entirely and the world still wasn't quite entirely still, but he was tired of being a hassle.

Arthur frowned. "Sorry for what?"

There was something in Merlin's eyes that Arthur didn't understand. "You're spending all of this effort on me, and all I'm doing is making more work for you." A persistent, badgering thought kept bouncing around his head-_ I know I'm hardly worth the trouble._

Arthur scoffed. "Well that much is true." He teased. Merlin hadn't exactly come willingly out of the cafeteria.

Merlin glared at him. "I just mean..." he started. "I don't know. Thank you, I suppose." Merlin said, not looking at him.

"Well, you're welcome, _I_ suppose." Arthur retorted, flashing him a grin. It did little to cheer him up. He didn't look so good. His forehead creasing, Arthur looked up and saw the column of smoke rising from behind the treeline. They were almost there.

Arthur flinched in surprise as Merlin tripped beside him, stumbling and catching himself at the last second. The warrior stopped walking altogether, turning to inspect the man who was hunched over, his hands resting on his knees. "Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes wide. The warlock looked exhausted.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Merlin breathed, looking like it had cost him most of his air. He coughed, closing his eyes and grimacing.

"You are such a liar, Emrys," Arthur said, fed up with the warlock and his self-deprecation. Arthur, making a split second decision, stepped forward, put a hand behind Merlin's knees, and scooped him up. The man was worryingly light.

To say Merlin freaked out would have been a sad understatement.

"What are you doing!?" Merlin shouted at him, eyes flying open.

"Oh, come on, drop the drama and let me get to to Gaius' _without _you passing out."

"I was not going to pass out." Merlin insisted, fidgeting and trying to get loose, but when Arthur, ignoring him, started to walk, Merlin groaned and shut his eyes.

"Forgive me for not believing a word you say, Mr. 'I'll be fine in the morning'."

Merlin actually growled at him. "I might throw up on you, just out of spite."

Arthur chuckled, but his expression grew tense as he glanced down at the man in his arms. His eyes still closed, he took quick, shallow breaths, and a line of sweat was beginning to form across his forehead. The man had more or less relaxed in his arms, now, and the feeling that brought was... strange.

"We're almost to Gaius', hang on," Arthur murmured reassuringly, getting closer and closer to the tidy wooden cabin.

Merlin hummed almost disinterestedly in response, apparently still upset about the whole, 'let me suddenly carry you bridal style' ordeal.

Arthur frowned in concentration as he neared the screen door, preparing to shove it open with one leg, but it opened of its own accord. "I'm not entirely useless, you know." He murmured.

"Arthur, I hope nothing has- Emrys! What on earth has happened?" Gaius, rushing over from his paper-covered desk, came over to inspect the boy in Arthur's arms.

Merlin looked extremely unhappy, but neither of them gave him a chance to speak.

"He hasn't felt well since this morning, Gaius, and only a few minutes ago he nearly fainted."

"I did _n_-"

"Over here, place him over here," Gaius instructed, waving Arthur over to the cot and interrupting Merlin mid- protest. Merlin huffed.

Arthur placed Merlin gently down on the cot. It was hard. It was not as warm as Arthur. Merlin decided he did not like it.

Gaius placed a hand on his head, and, noting the temperature, huffed in his general direction. Merlin didn't really notice. He found it very interesting how the edges of his vision were getting all... fuzzy. And soft. Mmm. Like Arthur's hair.

"I think- he said this had something to do with performing healing magic?" Arthur said, tentatively, watching as Gaius scuttled all over the place.

The physician stopped in his tracks and turned very slowly to face Merlin (the warlock in question was apparently very interested in staring at his hair with an expression of awe on his face, and Arthur found himself questioning his current mental state). "Healing magic?" Gaius asked, looking pained.

Arthur nodded, ignoring how Merlin was now unintelligibly mumbling something about a 'stupid devilishly handsome prat'.

Gaius sighed. "Well, he's in for a painful night, but he'll be fine." Turning away to grab an odd looking bottle off of his self, he handed it to Arthur, looking sympathetic. "This should help with his head. Just make sure he doesn't do anything... reckless."

Arthur looked between the half-conscious warlock on the cot and the tired looking physician, wondering what on earth that could mean.

If only he had known.

**I'd absolutely love to know how you guys like this so far.**

**Lexi**


	4. Jello-y Lakes

_Gaius sighed. "Well, he's in for a painful night, but he'll be fine." Turning away to grab an odd looking bottle off of his self, he handed it to Arthur, looking sympathetic. "This should help with his head. Just make sure he doesn't do anything... reckless."_

_Arthur looked between the half-conscious warlock on the cot and the tired looking physician wondering what on earth that could mean._

_If only he had known._

xXx

So apparently the medicine Gaius had given Merlin combined with his previous lightheadedness was proving to have a very decidedly _drunk-like_ affect on him.

_"I _think it's a brilliant game," Merlin said insistently to him, his words slightly slurred, looking very pleased with himself as he hung onto his jacket, giggling his head off.

"Don't... overexert... yourself..." Arthur said, feeling extremely nervous, watching as Merlin turned random objects into _other_ random objects.

Merlin insisted that it was called the 'random object game.'

Merlin snorted, evidently very offended at such an implication, but then calmed and put a head on Arthur's shoulder. "You're very soft," he commented.

Arthur opened his mouth to make a snarky comeback to hide the fact he was actually quite flattered, before he remembered that Merlin was high on Gaius' mysterious potion, and likely wouldn't remember a thing he said anyway. "Thank you." He said honestly.

Merlin hummed, and a cricket turned into a muffin.

xXx

"No, no! Merlin-" Arthur sighed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation as Merlin stuck his hand in the lake and promptly turned it into jello. Cherry. Jello.

They had been wandering around together all day, Arthur choosing to skip the collective game of capture the flag he had planned on participating in to instead heed Gaius' warning and watch over Merlin to make sure he _didn't_ turn lakes into jello.

Said plan was currently failing.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair in frustration, wondering when on earth this potion was going to wear off. He heard a plunk as Merlin had collapsed completely and fell into the lake. (Well, _onto _the lake, really.)

Perhaps now, then.

xXx

"Please don't tell me I remember what I think I remember." Merlin moaned as his eyes began to flicker open.

Arthur turned his head to look at him, a touch of sympathy in his expression. He closed the book and laid it down, reaching a hand over to place it on Merlin's forehead, sighing at what he felt there. "Your fever is going down, but it's still there."

Merlin grimaced, rubbed his eyes, and sighed. "But, the lake, I didn't _really_..." he trailed off, looking a little hopeful.

Arthur tried to hide his amusement, but his lips quirked up into a small smile. "I'm afraid so."

Merlin pulled the blanket over his head and groaned. "I hate my life."

Arthur smiled at him, even though the wizard couldn't see him. "Are you feeling well enough to go to dinner, or do you want me to bring some back for you?"

Two blue eyes appeared. "Dinner? How long was I asleep?"

The ten minute bell rang in answer. Merlin's eyes widened. "You've been here this whole time?"

Arthur looked at him fondly shaking his head minutely. "It was no trouble."

Merlin made a sound that, if Arthur had to label, would have been pretty similar to that of a very frustrated dying whale. To be honest, Arthur actually found it quite adorable. "Arthur, you can't just waste your entire afternoon for me."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Watch me."

Merlin growled at him- actually _growled _at him- and Arthur burst out laughing.

Turning a bright red, Merlin fumbled over himself to disentangle his limbs from the blanket and stood up from the bunk. He groaned. His head pounded like something else.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow at the disheveled looking man who was walking over to the end of the bed.

"I'm putting my shoes on." Merlin grumbled, his face still pink, as he rummaged around in his suitcase.

Arthur sighed and put both of his hands behind his head, plopping himself down on his pillow. "You should come sit with me today." Arthur offered after a moment.

Merlin swallowed, sitting down at the foot of the bed and beginning to tie his shoes. "You mean... at dinner?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No, during the Renaissance. Yes, at dinner."

Merlin sighed, rubbing his head. "I don't know." The thought of sitting at one of the warrior tables was unnerving. It wasn't where he belonged.

He pushed aside the little voice that reminded him, _you don't belong anywhere._

Arthur scooted over to sit next to him. Merlin spared him a glance, blushed, and then diverted his gaze back to his shoelaces.

"And why's that?" Arthur asked.

Merlin pressed his lips together, deciding to go the blunt route. "I haven't the courage, Arthur." He said, quietly, still not looking at the man.

That brought Arthur up short. "Oh." He ruffled an eyebrow. "Hey, I'll be there, you don't have to worry. They try anything, and I'll eat them." He grinned.

Merlin had finished tying his shoes, but his gaze hadn't moved from the floor.

Arthur nudged him with his elbow. "You okay?"

Merlin sighed, looking at him. "You're not seriously going to make me do this, are you?"

xXx

"Come on, you pansy, it's not going to be that bad." Arthur said to him, practically dragging the warlock into the dining cabin.

"I still don't like this idea." Merlin grumbled, letting himself be manhandled; he was long past trying to escape Arthur's grip on his hand.

Arthur rolled his eyes at him as he opened the wooden door and shoved him inside. Merlin groaned as he saw how crowded the hall already was. He enjoyed his solitude. After he was done with his training here he was definitely hightailing it over to the forest to lead a life of hermit-ism.

"What are you so worried about, anyway?" Arthur asked him, pulling Merlin over to get their food. Chicken, potatoes, and broccoli, by the smell of it.

Merlin gave him a, 'you know perfectly well what I'm worried about' look, but decided to rattle off his reasons anyway. "Your father disapproving, your friends disapproving, the new visiting sorceress disapproving; there are a whole _load_ of people who could get angry and..." Merlin looked pained, struggling to put his uneasy feeling into words. "I don't know."

"See, that's just it; you're making a problem where there isn't one." Arthur teased him. They had gotten to the long table, so Arthur let go of his hand to instead press a plate into the warlock's chest.

Merlin looked at him, but otherwise said nothing as they got their food. It was only after, when they stood there, looking at each other, that Arthur realized he would have to resort to dragging again.

Merlin looked at Arthur. Arthur looked at Merlin. "Please?" Merlin asked feebly.

Arthur, cackling evilly inside his head (or so Merlin was convinced), took Merlin's free hand with his and pulled him across the room.

Merlin didn't even try to resist, really, he had already resigned himself to his fate.

"Arthur! There you are, we were-" Leon's huge smile fell just a little bit as he saw what the warrior had in tow. Leon looked at Arthur, as if asking what was going on. "Isn't that... Emrys?" The spectacle with the tree was a hard one to forget, and Merlin hadn't expected them to.

Arthur clapped a hand hard on Merlin's back, making him jump. The warlock glared at the warrior, but the man was ignoring him. "Thought I'd change things up a little today. That alright?" It wasn't a question, not really.

Not waiting for an answer- although there were a few halfhearted 'sures' in response- Arthur set his plate down on the table, pushed Merlin onto the bench, and then slid onto the bench after him, squishing Merlin into a tight spot between a big muscular man- Percival?- and Arthur himself.

Intimidated and just a little bit scared, Merlin made sure to give the big fellow plenty of room... and, well, if that meant scooting so close to Arthur that his side was literally pressed up against the warrior's, then so be it. Merlin was relieved to find that Arthur didn't seem to mind.

In truth, Arthur was actually very happy about it. It was like he had his own personal octopus.

Merlin kept his head down most of dinner, keeping to himself most of the time despite Arthur's best efforts to turn the topic of conversation to something a little bit more... relatable for Merlin. But getting Gwaine, Percival, and Leon to talk about something _other _than the camp's most recent game of capture the flag is a more difficult task than it may seem, and so Arthur was stuck with watching Merlin quietly eat his broccoli and telling himself that he should most definitely _not_ feel guilty.

"But did you see the _technique_ he used?" Percival said excitedly across the table to Gwaine.

"That new Mordred fellow? Wasn't he amazing?" Gwaine responded enthusiastically, casually leaning across the table to steal a piece of broccoli from Elyan's plate and popping it in his mouth, an exasperated 'hey!' sounding a moment after.

"And to think, he's only a beginner. I can really see him becoming something else." Leon added in, looking at Arthur. "Wouldn't you say?"

To be honest, Arthur had been impressed. Currently, the young, curly haired boy sat in the warrior table directly adjacent, talking shyly to a few other new warriors. Nodding, he said, "His movements were impressive. He definitely gave Elyan a run for his money." He added with a smile. Elyan smiled back sheepishly.

Arthur looked to Merlin, who was gazing thoughtfully at Mordred. Looking over, he was surprised to see that Mordred had locked eyes with him as well. "Do you two know each other?" Arthur asked him. Leon leaned forward, evidently curious as well.

Merlin turned his attention back to his plate. "He has magic," he said quietly, nonchalantly.

Arthur gaped at him. "But he's a swordsman-"

"It is not unheard of to be both." Leon reminded them.

Gwaine looked amazed. "Wow. Some kid, huh?" Percival nodded at him and Elyan hummed his agreement.

"But how do you... know?" Arthur asked Merlin, who looked up at him. (God, their faces were close.) "About Mordred's magic?" He clarified, forcing himself to focus on the words that were coming out of his own mouth.

"We're of the same blood." Merlin answered simply. "Of course I would know."

"So you can feel it with all the sorcerers over there?" Gwaine butted in, gesturing vaguely to the magician table. Merlin gave the table behind him a fleeting glance and saw Gwen looking at him. He nodded at her reassuringly.

"Yes." He said softly.

Arthur was still looking at him strangely. "What does it feel like?"

Merlin turned his head to look at him. Again Arthur couldn't help but notice how close they both were to each other. Surprisingly, it wasn't awkward at all. Merlin seemed just as at ease as he was.

"Warm." Merlin finally decided on. His deep blue eyes looked directly into his, almost as if they were searching for something. He could feel his shallow breaths on his face.

"Well, children, the time has come." Uther's booming voice- likely projected with magic- jerked them both out of their reveries. Arthur turned to see his father standing there, at the front of the room. He could still feel Merlin at his side.

"Our visitor has arrived." Uther proclaimed, looking actually genuinely happy. (Which was a strange thought.) "She'll be teaching new classes for you Magicians, and even singling a few of you out for some tutoring." He held out his hand, gesturing to the door. "Welcome Nimueh, High Priestess of the Old Religion."

**guys there's some plot coming I need some serious emotional help**


	5. Nimueh

**guys I love you all okay**

**I don't think you understand**

_**I love you all**_

***sprinkles you with popcorn***

* * *

_"Our visitor has arrived." Uther proclaimed, looking actually genuinely happy. (Which was a strange thought.) "She'll be teaching new classes for you Magicians, and even singaling a few of you out for some tutoring." He held out his hand, gesturing to the door. "Welcome Nimueh, High Priestess of the Old Religion."_

xXx

Right on cue, a tall, slender woman came striding through the doorway. She wore a long, red dress and had a certain... _look_ about her. Arthur couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Arthur was surprised to feel Merlin's hand suddenly come up to grip his arm- firmly, too. It was almost as if he was scared of something. Arthur wondered if the girl had a magical reputation. Or maybe her magic felt funny to him, Arthur didn't know. Whatever the case, Arthur let the hand be.

"Hello, children," the woman spoke, her feminine voice filling the room. Merlin was apparently trying to use his hand as a makeshift tourniquet for how hard he was holding him. Confused but wanting to comfort him, he squeezed Merlin's hand reassuringly without turning around.

"Uther here, one of my good childhood friends, was gracious enough to introduce me, but... I am interested in getting to know all of you, as well." Merlin was literally shaking now, beside him, he could feel it as his side was pressed up against his. Arthur was tempted to drag him out of the room, as far away from the witch as he possibly could and hold him and and tell him that he was there for him and tell him that everything was okay- Arthur inhaled. It will be over soon, he told himself.

Nimueh, smiling almost too sweetly, Arthur thought, nodded a goodbye at them all and stepped back, letting Uther take the floor again.

"I know you were all expecting a lecture from me tomorrow morning," Uther said, his kind eyes slipping from Nimueh to the group of children in front of him, "However, for a little change of scenery, Nimueh has agreed to fill in instead." It was hard to focus on even his father's words when Merlin seemed so obviously frightened behind him. "8 o'clock in the campfire clearing. You are dismissed."

Before Arthur could even react, Merlin had jumped up out of his seat, plate in hand, and was moving over to clear it.

Murmuring a quick goodbye to the knights, Arthur grabbed his own empty plate and followed after the warlock as quickly as he could. Nimueh had slunk off somewhere, but he noticed that Uther had intercepted Merlin amidst his frantic escape plan and was currently interrogating him.

Dropping off his plate, he began to approach he pair, a small smile gracing his features as he saw Uther put a hand on Merlin's shoulder; it was almost father/son like. He wasn't the only one who could bring out a soft spot in his father.

"You are most certainly not alright." He heard Uther say once he was within earshot. While firm, there was obvious concern there.

Merlin was avoiding his eyes. He didn't say anything back.

Arthur stopping to stand beside Merlin, and looked at his father for an explanation.

"Did you take him to see Gaius?" Uther asked him.

Arthur nodded, distractedly, as he worriedly studied Merlin, who was stubbornly avoiding both of their eyes. Arthur swore he looked like he was still shaking.

Uther looked unsure. "Your magic feels-"

Merlin didn't let him finish. "I know, I know." He looked a bit guilty as he looked up to meet their cap leader's gaze.

Uther sighed at him, but it was not unkind. "Come to me if you need anything."

Merlin smiled a little bit, really truly flattered by his concern. With one last meaningful look, Uther squeezed his shoulder, nodded to Arthur, and walked away.

"You ready to go?" Arthur asked, gently, when Merlin didn't move.

Merlin seemed to jerk out of deep thought. "Oh, right, yeah, sorry," he stuttered, forcing his legs to propel him forward, smiling a skiddish smile of thanks when Arthur held the door out for him. Arthur noticed how empty it was.

The silence was thin, as they walked, tense and uncomfortable, but Arthur didn't know how to break it without being too... forward. To be honest, he didn't really know what was considered 'proper' with magicians; when you talked about another's person's magic, was it a casual thing, or more... personal?

Arthur licked his lips, digesting himself with indecision, before his concern for Merlin won out over his worry for proper magician etiquette. "What did my father mean, when he said your magic felt off?" He said, gently as he could.

Merlin stiffened beside him, and Arthur cursed his ignorance. "I'm sorry, obviously I don't have magic, if that's a more private thing, I didn't mean to be too forward-"

Merlin stopped walking, suddenly, making Arthur stumble to a surprised stop as well, and Merlin reached a finger up to press a finger to Arthur's lips, silencing him. Merlin looked a little amused and quite possibly a little pleased with himself, shaking his head. "You're fine, Arthur, stop blubbering."

Arthur stopped 'blubbering' and waited patiently for an answer.

In truth, talking about one's magic was certainly not something someone did with strangers, but it wasn't all _that_ private. It wasn't nearly as personal as telling someone another of your names, if you happened to have one, but Merlin wasn't about to tell Arthur that. Nor the fact that even now he was resisting the urge to screw the consequences and kiss him.

But that was a different matter.

Merlin sighed at him, but there was fondness in his eyes. "The visiting sorceress," he started, his expression immediately growing more solemn. His finger dropped from Arthur's lips. "My magic feels... strange around her."

Arthur blinked in confusion, flattered that he was willing to share this with him. "I don't understand." He said simply.

Merlin quirked a smile at him. "It's more complex than I can put into words, but... I feel... uneasy, around her. My magic is usually ecstatic to be around other magicians, reaching out, but around her it... shies away for some reason." Merlin looked embarrassed at that, although Arthur hadn't the faintest why, and turned around to begin walking again.

Arthur followed, both of their footsteps silent as they made their way back to their cabin.

"Does it scare you?" Arthur asked, finally, trying to understand why Merlin had acted the way he did. "When your magic reacts to things like that?"

He couldn't see how Merlin had reacted, as it was already becoming much too dark, but after a few seconds, he received a whispered, "Yes."

Arthur's composure completely melted. "I'm sorry."

Merlin turned his head toward him, smiling, faintly. "I'll be okay. Thank you." He seemed to hesitate. "I've never met someone that I could share something like this to before." He kicked a pebble off of the trail with his shoe. "My mother would have worried too much."

Arthur felt his chest warm. "Always, Merlin." He said quietly.

Merlin looked up at him, surprised at the use of his name, but smiled brightly only a moment after.

"So... when do you think your father is going to find out about the lake?"

xXx

A lot of people looked exhausted that morning for some reason; likely another cabin had a long game of Truth or Dare- and, well, those games always turned out to be very... interesting.

Arthur had decided to sit next to him, opposite of Gwen, so Merlin knew he was now going to be subjected to a lot of whispered snarky remarks. Merlin smiled. He still couldn't believe the man was really talking to him half of the time.

Nimueh, standing there in front of them in the campfire clearing with Uther at her side, was doing what Merlin guessed was feeling them out for how powerful they were. Her eyes had stilled for a moment on Mordred's figure, which had made Merlin tense, but Nimueh's eyes moved past soon enough.

Arthur noticed. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and tried not to admit to himself how good that felt. "Is it Nimueh?" Arthur asked him quietly.

Merlin nodded, and that was all it took for Arthur to understand. "I'm sorry," Arthur said, wishing he could do something.

Merlin hummed his disapproval. "It's not your fault."

Nimueh's eyes were getting closer. He felt as if his chest was constricting. Her magic felt so _wrong-_

"That doesn't mean I can't be sorry." Arthur's voice, wrenching him back to reality.

Merlin chuckled, but his heart wasn't in it.

Nimueh's eyes were sliding past Freya's- how did nobody notice the way she was practically sizing them up?- and Merlin's heart began to beat faster, if that was at all possible.

Arthur didn't look away from him, looking truly concerned now. "Are you... okay?"

Merlin took a shaky breath. Her eyes were almost to him. He didn't have the strength to answer the man.

And then it happened. Nimueh's eyes locked onto Merlin's.

Her magic felt slimey- a huge, formidable mass, maybe, but it felt... _angry_. Hateful. And that is what made it disgusting.

Merlin forgot how to breathe for a second. He could feel Nimueh's consciousness, poking and prodding within him, getting a feel for his magic. He was suddenly very self- conscious about the constant thrum of power he felt underneath his skin.

Nimueh's lips formed a small, nastly little smile.

Arthur shook his shoulder; gently, he was sure, but it felt like an earthquake.

"Emrys." Arthur said intently. Merlin looked distractedly at him, his uneasiness lessening substantially, but still present.

Arthur inhaled, very very _done _with having a half-present, semi-catatonic Merlin in front of him, and lifted up a gentle hand and placed it on his cheek. "_Merlin._" He breathed.

Merlin _immediately _returned to the present, his chest figuring out how to breathe again, but his mouth seemed unable to form a response as his brain was too caught up on the fact that _Arthur's freaking hand was on his freaking face._

"For this activity, I'd like you all to pair up." Nimueh's feminine voice called out. Uther, standing off to the side, rolled his eyes at the quiet groans that echoed around the circle. Arthur nodded at him, his eyes kind, and when Merlin nodded back, his eyes lucid, Arthur took his hand away. "Magicians with magicians, warriors with warriors, please. Try to stick with someone in your caliber." Uther gave Merlin a look that said, _just pair up with _someone_._

Arthur stood up, clapping Merlin on the back once, before heading over to his fellow warriors.

Merlin was a little uneasy, as he knew Gwen would immediately pair up with Lancelot and he didn't really know many other people. He flinched when someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder, but sighed with relief as he saw the shy sorceress he had met yesterday, Freya, standing there. She looked down up at him. "I know I'm hardly close to you in terms of power, but then again," she gave him a tiny smile, "I doubt anyone here is." She nodded her head at someone behind him. "I saw that Gwen had gone with Lancelot. Would you like to pair up?"

Merlin smiled at her fondly, before standing up, quickly brushing off his jeans. "I'd love to."

She grinned at him, but then her eyes were distracted by something behind him. Her smile grew and she giggled. Merlin thought she had a beautiful laugh; it was a little tinkling sound. "Arthur's making faces at you." She whispered to him. She giggled again.

Merlin, more than curious, turned around. He saw Arthur standing a ways away, flashing him a small grin, pleading innocence. Merlin rolled his eyes. Next to him, Arthur's partner was doubled over, laughing his head off.

With a start, Merlin recognized the dark, curly locks. Arthur had paired up with Mordred.

"Alright, now, we'll do this one group at a time, so I will be able to give critiques." Nimueh's silky voice cut into his thoughts. Reluctantly, he turned to face her. He swallowed as he found her eyes were already on him. She looked at him like a predator stalking its prey; her smirk had an almost feline touch to it. "Emrys." She called. Merlin felt like he was going to be sick. "Why doesn't your group go first?"


	6. The Elements

**Hmm, so with Uther out of the picture, I've been debating who to use as the main sort of 'icon' for the fight against magic; or, rather, one that simply wants to harness it to their will. I decided on Cenred, because, I don't know, I've always been fond of his character in a... weird... sort of way, and he seemed the type. So, there you go, just wanted to give you a heads up. :)**

**Thanks for your patience, for this chapter. I was a fool and now have three multi-chapters on my hands. xD**

_"Alright, now, we'll do this one group at a time, so I will be able to give critiques." Nimueh's silky voice cut into his thoughts. Reluctantly, he turned to face her. He swallowed as he found her eyes were already on him. She looked at him like a predator stalking its prey; her smirk had an almost feline touch to it. "Emrys." She called. Merlin felt like he was going to be sick. "Why doesn't your group go first?"_

Merlin felt numb as everybody, quietly muttering amongst themselves, filed into a circle around them and sat down.

You're _Emrys? _Merlin nearly jumped ten feet in the air as, out of nowhere, a voice sounded in his head.

_I'm_ _sorry, I_ _didn't_ _mean_ _to_ _frighten_ _you. _The same voice, quieter now, almost timidly projected to him.

Merlin swallowed, gazing around the circle, briefly, trying to identify the voice, but he didn't have much to go on.

_Emrys? _The timid voice sounded again. Merlin didn't have time to think up an answer.

"What is your name, my dear?" Nimueh asked Freya, making Merlin tense as she grasped both of the young sorceress' wrists in her hands.

Freya looked a little uncomfortable, but she wasn't protesting. She licked her lips before responding quietly, "Freya, miss."

Nimueh smiled in a way Merlin guessed was supposed to be kindly. "Now, Freya. We're all growing, here; everyone is at a different level, you understand that, right?" She asked. Freya, confused, nodded. "I'm going to have to ask you to sit down. You know your strength and Emrys knows his. I just need a better match for this activity, in order to make it affective. Okay?"

Looking hurt, even blinking back some tears, Freya nodded. "Yes, miss." She said, walking over to the circle to sit down next to Lancelot, who immediately put his arm around her and whispered to her reassuringly. Merlin felt his ears go red, wanting to be anywhere but there. He felt too embarrassed to look over at Arthur, even though he knew he would find support there. He was going to be sick again.

"Now," Nimueh started, addressing the rest of the group, apparently ignoring Merlin's now lack of a partner- or, Merlin thought, she herself was supposed to be one. The thought made him pale even further. "Does anybody know which of the four natural elements is easiest to wield?"

A shy warrior boy that Merlin faintly remembered as Belvedere quietly raised his hand.

"Speak your mind, child," Nimueh said to him, seeing his raised hand.

The boy licked his lips, and Elyan, sitting next to him, gave him a nod of encouragement. "Is it fire, miss?"

"I'm afraid not." She responded, and the boy's face fell. "Is there anybody else who would like to try and answer? A magician, perhaps?"

A sour looking, older sorceress, Morgause, raised her hand. "I believe it varies from magician to magician; the strengths and weaknesses of wielding the four elements are not standard for the entire magical population."

Nimueh's face lit up at that. "Correct," she said, nodding. "For example-" her predatory eyes scanned the circle before coming to rest on Merlin. He hated the way her eyes always seemed to be examining him. "Emrys." Merlin shuddered. "What would you say your strength would be?"

Merlin licked his lips, knowing his fear was irrational but somehow hesitant to be telling the details of his magic to her.

_Why are you so eager to explain it to Arthur, man who doesn't even practice magic, if you are so afraid to do the same to a full grown sorceress, one of Uther's most trusted friends?_

"I haven't much experience with the basic elements," Merlin's voice sounded shaky even to him. "To be honest, I don't know." That was a lie. It was fire. He woke up too many nights in a cool sweat, dreaming of a pyre, to have it be anything else. His entire childhood was spent mastering it.

Nimueh's eyes flashed, slightly, and Merlin suddenly knew that he was never going to be able to lie to her. "Is that so." She said, still looking him over as if he was some sort of dessert. She finally took her eyes off him to address the rest of the crowd, and Merlin visibly relaxed. "Luckily," she said to them, "This is a very easy thing to figure out. Warriors; keep this in mind when laying out a plan of attack." She straightened up and looked straight into his eyes, making him tense.

Without warning, she muttered a word he couldn't make out, and the ground supporting him started to groan and shake, slightly, and before he could react, it collapsed completely.

He was suffocating. The earth had swallowed him up. His mouth was filling with dirt. He squeezed his eyes shut automatically, surprised at the sudden change of medium. He couldn't breathe. How could he open his mouth to cast a spell if it was so full of dirt?

Faintly, he remembered: a test, only a test, get yourself out of here. But he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. His head filled with panic. Desperately, he grabbed at the strands of his magic and fumbled to push them outward, trying his best to force out the word, _ascendit... _and then, suddenly, he was alright again.

The world spun, but he felt the sun once more on his skin, and his chest immediately set on gasping for air, completely disoriented. Faintly, he recognized collapsing altogether, but the world was so fuzzy, it was hard to tell a tree from a... Arthur. Arthur was there, holding him, shaking him... ow. The shaking hurt. Merlin didn't like the shaking. He coughed, trying to clear his throat, his lungs burning. He blinked his eyes, his vision clearing. The fuzzy silhouette of Arthur above him made him happy. He wanted to close his eyes and stay there, bury his head into the warrior's chest, but a slow mantra of _Nimueh Nimueh Nimueh Nimueh _was urging him to sit up.

"Emrys, stop, you're going to hurt yourself," Arthur was saying to him, pushing him down, but Merlin pushed back, and eventually Arthur must have given in because the world was suddenly horizontal. He wiped a hand over his mouth, looking at Nimueh's sparkling eyes.

"Notice how you did not actually manipulate the Earth that was forced upon you," Nimueh said suddenly, launching into a lecture. Arthur looked angry, like he wanted to interrupt, but didn't have the courage to do so. "Instead, you simply teleported yourself." To be honest, Merlin wasn't exactly sure what he had done. It had simply happened, his magic had simply obeyed his fierce wish to survive. "Avoiding directly wielding the element is a sure sign that it isn't the magician's strong point. Now-" she continued, stepping forward, reaching a hand out as if she was about to do magic.

"Wait!" Arthur shouted, stepping in front of Merlin. Merlin frowned, taking a step forward as well, but Arthur glanced back, giving him a warning look, before turning back to Nimueh. "He's clearly hurt, you can't expect him to go on like this." Arthur protested.

Nimueh raised an eyebrow at him, no doubt surprised at his act of disobedience. Arthur seemed to realize how forward he had been, and swallowed and looked at his feet. Merlin took a breath, steadying himself as the world unexpectedly swayed.

"If you were engaged in actual combat, would you be allowed time to rest and heal?" Nimueh asked, taking a step forward, cocking her head ever so slightly to the side.

Arthur glanced up, looking very much like he would like to respond to that, but restrained himself.

"You may sit." Nimueh said. Her eyes were hard. It wasn't a request.

Arthur glanced back at Merlin again, sympathy in his eyes, before doing as he was told, sitting next to Leon. The man strung an arm around his shoulders, but said nothing.

Nimueh turned her attention back to Merlin. "Water." She said, her voice dark, and with that much of a warning, she thrust her arm out and a long jet of water came speeding at him. He didn't react in time. It sent him flying at least 15 feet.

He lay there, gasping, for a moment, before squeezing his eyes shut and forcing himself to stand again. There were a few whispers of either awe or fear- he couldn't tell which- as he took the steps back to his original spot. His clothes were soaked through. He knew Arthur's eyes were on him, but he didn't spare him a glance.

Nimueh nodded at him, slowly, drawing out the words, "Well done." Merlin coughed, his chest burning, and didn't say anything back. "Air, now."

The wind picked up, Nimueh slowly chanting in a low voice, and Merlin drew a deep breath, feeling it whip against his face. He began chanting, as well, trying his best to put a shield of energy around himself, when suddenly he saw Nimueh shake her head, and her eyes return to their normal color. He frowned, but lowered the shield.

"You're avoiding dealing with the element itself, as I said before. Air is not your element." Merlin swallowed nervously. There was one last one left. Nimueh smiled, slightly. "Let's try the last, then, shall we?"

"_Forbearnan_." She whispered, Merlin only making the word out because he knew the spell himself. She pushed a hand out, and a jet of fire, similar to the one of water, propelled itself at him.

Merlin hardly thought as he swung the firebolt around, aiming it at Nimueh, increasing it's power... but he didn't simply make it bigger, like he intended. He had subconsciously slowly morphed it into an enormous, flaming head of a dragon, it's gigantic snout puffing clouds of smoke as it streaked back to Nimueh-

The world seemed to slow down around him- or, perhaps, maybe it actually did- as he realized that his creation had startled Nimueh into a slower reaction, that the fire was too powerful for her to dissipate that quickly. Nimueh was going to die.

Merlin swallowed and glanced down at his hands. He hated being a killer. The few lives he had already taken- bounty hunters, sent after him by Cenred's men after he had heard stories of his power- had left Merlin permanently guilt ridden. He couldn't handle more of it.

Merlin waved a hand and the apparition turned into harmless smoke.

The world turned again.

Silence; complete and utter silence, just like there had been after he had lifted the tree. Everyone was looking at him, and he didn't need to meet anybody's eyes to make sure of that. His gut still churned from the proximity to Nimueh's magic.

His eyes flickered from the grassy floor to Nimueh's figure; the force of the spell had knocked her to the ground, and there was soot all over her, but her face was clearly, undoubtedly _smug_.

"Well," she started, those eyes still searching him, examining him. "I think we've found your element, now, haven't we?"

Merlin fled.


	7. Finding Emrys

**Thanks to Lady Gisborne 15, who is back on board and an absolute gem.**

_His eyes flickered from the grassy floor to Nimueh's figure; the force of the spell had knocked her to the ground, and there was soot all over her, but her face was clearly, undoubtedly smug._

_"Well," she started, those eyes still searching him, examining him. "I think we've found your element, now, haven't we?"_

_Merlin fled._

xXx

Arthur stood up, more of a reflex, really, as Merlin turned and ran into the forest. He looked around the circle, desperately looking for someone to help, but all he received were looks of surprise and confusion. Slowly, he turned to see Nimueh, who was standing up, brushing the soot off of her red dress, and looking positively _smug_.

His father would reprimand him for leaving in the middle of a lesson, later, but he found that he didn't care. He followed Merlin in the direction of the forest.

He was naturally good at navigating the forests quietly from all his years growing up at camp, but he was surprised to find that Merlin was, too. He left no trail. He made no sound. The man had practically disappeared, and Arthur had absolutely no leads as to where.

Sighing in exasperation and choosing a random direction, he debated calling out for the warlock, but wondered if that would only do the opposite and make it easier for the warlock to evade him.

After about ten minutes, getting increasingly panicked and frustrated, Arthur nearly lept out of his skin when he saw a bed of dark hair walk out from behind a tree.

"Mer-" Arthur stopped himself mid-sentence. It was Mordred. "Mordred." Arthur looked at him, completely taken by surprise. "Mordred, what are you doing here?"

Mordred tilted his head, slightly. "The same as you are. Emrys."

Arthur opened his mouth to say something along the lines of, 'I didn't know you cared', but then realized that sounded a tiny bit insensitive. (And it implied that _he _cared, which he most certainly did not.) Instead, he decided on something different. "Do you two know each other?"

Mordred looked surprised. "Emrys?" He asked. Arthur nodded. "I'm a druid," he said simply. "My people have prophecies written about him. Prophecies as old as the dragons themselves. I read about him, as a child. He..." Mordred actually _blushed_. "I was very fond of him."

At first, Arthur was ashamed to say that he thought Mordred was joking, and he laughed aloud. But Mordred's expression remained that solemn, slightly confused expression, and he sobered.

"I don't understand." He said lamely.

Mordred smiled briefly. "Arthur... Emrys is said to be the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the earth."

Arthur opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "Oh." He managed. "So he's been holding out on me then."

xXx

After that brief and unexpected _plot complication, _the two had set off again, quietly making their way through the trees in their mutual search for the warlock.

"How exactly _are_ we going to find him?" Arthur asked, as quietly as he could, as they walked together. "I mean, if he's really that powerful..." The thought still felt strange to him; and to think, he had _fancied_ the man. Out of his league much. "Couldn't he place up an illusion or something if he didn't want to be found?"

Mordred stepped over a particularly large root, putting a hand on his sword so it wouldn't clank much. "Perhaps he could, yes, I wouldn't doubt that it would be within his power, but that would be redundant, then, wouldn't it?"

Arthur lowered his eyebrows, wondering what on earth that could mean, when Mordred suddenly stopped, put a hand up, and put the other to his lips.

Moving as quietly as he could, he followed Mordred, who was moving very slowly ahead of them, until, finally, he just stopped. Arthur swallowed, looking at him, confused. Mordred glanced back at him and nodded. Lowering his eyebrows, he searched the trees ahead of them. What was that supposed to mea- oh.

Not twenty feet away, sat Merlin himself, propped up against a tree, face buried in his hands.

Arthur didn't want to scare the man, so after a glance at Mordred, he started walking towards him, snapping as many twigs as he could and quite frankly making a racket.

Merlin jumped a little, turning around, but at least he received a decent warning that someone was coming. His eyes widened as he recognized the blond.

"Arthur." He said, quietly, his voice breaking.

"Yeah, hey, it's me," Arthur greeted quietly, smiling softly, before sitting down next to the warlock against the tree. "Are you okay?"

Merlin's eyes slipped from his. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Is your, um..." Arthur swallowed, wondering how to phrase this, "Magic.. okay?"

Merlin chuckled a little, and Arthur considered this a very big achievement on his part. "Yeah, yeah, it's better now."

They were left in awkward silence. Arthur looked behind him, searching for Mordred, but the man seemed to have left. Merlin sniffed.

"Mordred told me some very... interesting things today." Arthur started, studying the side of the man's face.

Merlin's head whipped up. "Mordred?" He asked.

Arthur's forehead creased. "Yes."

Merlin sighed- a very frustrated, long-suffering sigh- and leaned his head against the bark. "Don't listen to anything he says."

"What? Why? Do you two not get on?"

Merlin gave him a look. "He's a druid." Arthur's perplexed expression only grew. "He treats me like a god."

Arthur drew a breath, wondering how on earth to respond to that, slightly in awe. "It sounds like you were sort of his... childhood idol."

Merlin snorted. "And why is that? I've done nothing."

"Well, it sounds like you didn't need to. You're _you_."

Merlin glowered at the ground. "That doesn't make any sense." Arthur sighed. "Heroes should have to earn their standing. You're the one who stood up to Nimueh, not me."

"You're the one who nearly beat her at her own game," Arthur said, nudging him. "And, in the end, lost on purpose, is that right?"

Merlin didn't answer. His eyes were on the ground. Arthur grinned, knowing he had won.

"Come on," he encouraged, gently, "Let's go fix that lake now, huh?"

Merlin looked up at him, a quirk of a smile on his face. "I'd forgotten," he admitted.

It was impossible not to grin back at that smile.

xXx

"Do you think your father will be angry at us for leaving in the middle of a lesson?" Merlin asked, softly, as they made their way through the forest together.

"Eh, what's he going to do; you're the great Emrys!"

Merlin blushed violently, mumbling, "I told you not to listen to the things Mordred says."

Arthur smirked. "Is it true, though?"

Merlin took a while to answer. "I dunno." He said eventually.

Arthur groaned. "How can you not know?"

The warlock smiled a little bit. "I dunno."

"Look, if you don't give me a straight answer, I'll go talk to Mordred about it." Arthur threatened.

Merlin looked up at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Arthur teased. "Or, let's go to even more extremes. I know Mordred isn't in our cabin, but I'm sure, with some persuading, my father-"

"Alright, alright!" Merlin interrupted him, his face red. He didn't know if he could survive being around someone that long who looked at him like he was the sun. "Why do you want to know so badly, anyways?"

Arthur wondered how he could rephrase, 'so I know if it's acceptable or not to be your boyfriend' in a more socially acceptable and hopefully more comfortable manner.

"I dunno." He decided on. He mock- patted himself on the back for his stunning intellect.

Merlin gave him a look. "What do you want to know?"

Arthur thought about that for a second. "Are you as powerful as Nimueh?"

Merlin paused. "We... have different specialties." He said evasively.

"_Mer_lin." Arthur scolded.

Merlin jumped a little bit at the use of his name, but then sighed. Had he not seen the spectacle with the fire? "Yes." He conceded. He felt confident that, if push came to shove, he could overcome her.

Arthur sighed. It bothered him that he knew without a doubt that, when it came down to it, he wouldn't be able to resist, anyways.

xXx

"That's it?" Arthur said, looking a tiny bit disappointed.

Merlin looked over at him, confused. "What?"

"You just kinda... look strangely at the lake, and it 'poofs' back to normal?" Arthur's forehead creased. "No magic words or anything?" It was... strange.

Blushing faintly, he turned back to the now- normal lake. "No magic words." He agreed, smiling softly.

Huffing, Arthur grumbled, "I don't see why you didn't do this a while ago, then."

Merlin rolled his eyes, and nudged him. "I was spending my time with _you_, if you recall."

Twisting his mouth a bit, he worked up the courage to ask what immediately came to mind. "Why... is that?" Merlin kept his eyes on him, looking confused. "You know, you're just all... _that_." Arthur sputtered, trying to put his feelings into words.

Merlin's eyes seemed to flood with understanding, and his expression darkened. Turning, he put a hand on either of his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that." Arthur has to admit he was taken back by the amount of pure fire in the man's eyes. "I am no more of a man than you simply because of the way I was born."

There was a pause, before Merlin seemed to realize what he had done and hastily released the man's shoulders, murmuring softly, "Sorry." He turned toward the lake.

"You know, Merlin, you puzzle me some of the time."

Merlin glanced over at him, timidly. "Some of the time?" He asked.

"Hmm, yes, the rest of the time you just annoy me."

Merlin cracked a smile and laughed, his eyes flashing a molten gold in response. There was a splash as Arthur was promptly pushed into the water.

Merlin only laughed harder, watching Arthur sputter as he resurfaced.

"_Mer_lin, you little-" Arthur started, beginning to swim back to the shore when he noticed Merlin's eyes had widened and focused on something in the trees to his right. "What is it?" He asked, turning from Merlin's face to see Nimueh standing there at the treeline, arms crossed, looking at them both.

Once the woman saw that she had both of their attentions, she began to come forward again. "Emrys," she began coolly, power in that word. Arthur didn't miss how Merlin actually took a step back. "You should not be giving your birth name out so freely." She turned to give Arthur an almost disgusted look before turning back to Merlin, lifting an eyebrow as if expecting an answer.

Merlin, looking as if he didn't know what he should do, only nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She said, nodding slightly at him. "Now come, I need to speak with you." With that she turned back to the trees and began walking, obviously expecting Merlin to follow.

Once Nimueh had turned away, Merlin slid his eyes over to Arthur and gave him a look that was half apologetic and half terrified. "I- I'll meet you back at the cabin, okay?" Merlin's voice was tight.

Arthur nodded, feeling helpless. "Of course. I'll see you then..." he paused, looking pointedly at the retreating sorceress. "_Emrys."_ He mocked.

Merlin flashed him a tiny, thankful smile, but it slipped off his face quickly. Looking like he was marching off to his own funeral, Merlin followed after the visiting sorceress.

**Yay, I got to write a little bit of Mordred, my favorite character, in this chapter. Morgana's not too far ahead, either, so there's reason for excitement. *bounces around the room happily***


	8. It Begins

**Hello again my dears. I've had some questions so if you'd like to hear me ramble read the following, otherwise skip ahead.**

**About the era. As I write this, I picture it in the canon 'verse, but I'm aware that some things may not be correct. Some things I'm plain not certain of; like, did they even have toothbrushes back then? Canoes? I mean, they had to have some sort of variation but, for the sake of simplicity, I'm going to use the terms and objects I know best. This is just for fun, anyway. Also I am aware I referenced the Renaissance once. Nobody read that.**

**About the age of the characters, again, it may differ from me and you and wouldn't affect the story much, but I picture like 18-ish. Whatever floats your boat floats mine. I'm never going to outright say it. :)**

**Thanks to Lady Gisborne 15 for her help and overall loveliness! **

_Once Nimueh had turned away, Merlin slid his eyes over to Arthur and gave him a look that was half apologetic and half terrified. "I- I'll meet you back at the cabin, okay?" Merlin's voice was tight._

_Arthur nodded, feeling helpless. "Of course. I'll see you then..." he paused, looking pointedly at the retreating sorceress. "_Emrys_." He mocked._

_Merlin flashed him a tiny, thankful smile, but it slipped off his face quickly. Looking like he was marching off to his own funeral, Merlin followed after the visiting sorceress._

xXx

Of course things didn't turn out to be that simple.

Arthur waited for hours back at the cabin, as the sun slowly climbed the sky, to no avail. Arthur told himself not to worry when he heard the lunch bell ring, realizing the whole morning had passed away already.

He tried to calm himself down. It's not as if Nimueh was going to hurt Merlin. She was a teacher. She had known his father since they were children.

Still, it's not like he could simply stop the uneasy feeling that was slowly seeping through him. How long was a 'talk' supposed to take? At what point should he begin to become worried? At what point should he tell his father?

_No,_ Arthur thought, shaking his head. His father was not the right person to go to. As much as he cared for both him and Merlin, telling him of his suspicions of such and old friend would be... too much.

And what grounds did he have? Nimueh had pushed him hard at training? Uther did so as well. Merlin's magic reacted badly to hers? As much as it bothered Arthur, it didn't mean she was malevolent in any sort of way. She looked generally shifty? That would go over well.

Grudgingly, Arthur stomped off toward the dining cabin, hoping that perhaps this was all just a misunderstanding and Merlin would be there, his normal small, smiling self.

xXx

Things did not turn out quite as planned. Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

What he did get was a table full of very distressed, muddy knights, who bugged him incessantly about not joining them for sparring that morning. Apparently, life hated him.

"Arthur," Gwaine whined, "you could have brought the lad with you."

Arthur chewed angrily. That hadn't exactly been the issue.

"Mordred nearly beat Percival! You should have been there!" Gwaine pestered.

The knight's curiosity piqued at that. "Mordred?" He asked.

Percival nodded, looking proud. "Yeah. He came a bit late, but when he did, he really fought up a storm. A tiny little guy, but a fierce one, let me tell you."

So that's where he'd slipped off to. To be honest, he was a bit grateful, for the privacy he'd gave them. Arthur looked over at the adjacent table curiously, but found nothing. "Where is he?"

"Over there," Elyan responded, his expression half curious and half proud. Arthur's eyes followed to where Elyan had pointed.

The magicians' table.

"Oh." Arthur said, surprised. "I suppose he has a right to be there, too."

Leon hummed in agreement, looking off in the young warrior's direction as well. He was laughing softly with another small druid girl; Arthur couldn't remember her name, but he smiled at the picture of the two of them.

xXx

"Arthur-" Mid- stride out of the cabin, Arthur turned to find Uther himself standing behind him. He looked almost... flustered.

Arthur's forehead creased. "Father?" He asked, curiously.

"Son, I-" He took a step forward, lowering his voice. "I was informed earlier this morning that the lake seemed to have... turned into... jello?" He scratched the back of his head. "That was Emrys' doing, I assume, correct?"

Arthur grinned a little. "Yeah, that was him. Sorry about that."

"Right. Well, there's a canoeing event tomorrow morning, and, well, the obvious difficulties present themselves-"

"Don't worry, Father." Arthur interrupted. "It's already done."

Uther looked relieved. "Alright. Good." Arthur nodded at him. "Have a good day, Son."

"Good day, Father."

On his way out, he caught Mordred's eye. The young swordsman looked sad. He didn't know how Mordred knew, but somehow, Arthur was certain he did.

xXx

Merlin didn't show himself for the rest of the day, and he wasn't at dinner, either. Arthur sat chewing on tasteless food while listening to Gwaine complain about how few girls there were here, digesting himself with worry instead.

"Are you alright, mate?" Leon asked him, quietly, nudging him with his elbow. "You've seemed a little distant."

Arthur took a breath, playing with his food absentmindedly. "I suppose I've been feeling a little under the weather, recently."

Leon frowned at him. "Have you seen Gaius?"

Arthur smiled at the memory. Well, yes, just not for himself. "I'm sure it's nothing serious, it just leaves me a little subdued. I'm sorry I'm not better company."

"Hey, no, don't ever think that," Leon said, grinning encouragingly as he slung an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, where's Emrys, by the way?" Leon asked him, glancing over at the magician's table. (as if he would have let him sit that far away from him) "You two have seemed inseparable, recently."

"Nimueh had asked to see him." He said, tightly, swallowing.

"Nimueh?" Leon asked, looking both surprised and perhaps a little bit frightened.

Arthur nodded solemnly, and Leon dropped the subject immediately. He wasn't an idiot and knew when Arthur preferred silence to conversation. Perhaps the 'little under the weather' excuse had been a bit of a lie, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel like crap.

The rickety screen door seemed especially irritable that day as Arthur pushed it roughly open and went straight over to go sit in his bunk, making himself a cocoon out of blankets and opening up his book to distract him.

It hardly worked. His mind wouldn't stop drifting off to think of him. It was like he was a mother hen.

The sun set. Over time, all of the exhausted- looking warriors and warlocks filed in, one by one, talking and chuckling amongst themselves as they plopped down onto their own bunks.

There was no sign of Merlin.

It was at least midnight when the door finally opened again.

A very, very tired looking Merlin stepped in and quietly closed the screen behind him. He turned, leaning his forehead on the wooden frame, and did not lift it. Apparently, he hadn't noticed that Arthur was still awake.

Arthur, tense with worry, glanced at the sleeping men around him before whispering, "Merlin?"

The man jolted upright and spun around, wide eyed. Arthur cursed himself for using his real name at a time like this. "Hey, it's okay, it's just me. What's wrong?" He said gently.

Merlin calmed down considerably; in fact, he almost seemed to deflate. "Arthur." He breathed.

Arthur furrowed a brow. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

Merlin began a slow journey over to the bunk. Arthur thought that the man was purposely trying to make him have an aneurysm. "No." He finally whispered, putting a hand on the bedpost and looking as if he thought the wood was suddenly very interesting.

Arthur gave him a look of utter exasperation and confusion. "Please, Emrys."

Merlin reached up to unclasp the cloak from his neck and hung it up next to the bed, and was left standing there with the most empty, sad expression that Arthur physically felt his chest ache.

"Hey, come here," Arthur half offered and half pleaded, closing his book and reaching out to the sorcerer. Merlin let himself be dragged into a sitting position next to the warrior and didn't even protest when Arthur tucked a blanket around his shaking shoulders.

"Talk to me, Emrys," Arthur pleaded, sitting in such a way where it was very easy to press him into making eye contact.

Merlin took a while to answer, so long that Arthur had begun to think that he wouldn't answer at all. His dark eyes kept meeting and then slipping away from his, like a frightened animal. The warrior sat by his side, watching the man shake and vowing he had some people to kill. When the warlock did finally speak, as quiet as the words were, they made Arthur jump a little.

"I think I'm going to cry." Merlin said, softly, his eyes still trained on the floor. Arthur scooted even closer to the man, completely surprised, seeing the watery glaze already appearing in his eyes.

"Oh, okay. That's okay, you can cry." He moved to wrap his arms around the smaller man's form, and Merlin seemed to bury his face into his chest.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Arthur asked, feeling his own throat begin to close up as he held the man, shaking in his arms. He could feel the tears through his shirt.

"Not now," Merlin forced through his throat.

Arthur hadn't the heart to press him any further. "Okay." He said, pressing his cheek against Merlin's hair. "Do you want to move up to your own bunk?"

"Not particularly."

"Okay."

Merlin's eyes eventually grew very heavy and he let them close, drooping against Arthur's chest. "Thank you." He said, quietly, his voice shaking, but a lot calmer.

Arthur, who had been lost in thought, subconsciously rubbing Merlin's arm, jolted back to reality. "Of course. That's what friends are for, right?" He said, in an attempt to cheer him up.

Merlin tensed at that.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, immediately worried again.

Merlin sniffed. "Nothing." He said weakly. He didn't want to talk about it now.

"Okay." Arthur said softly.

xXx

That was the first time Merlin had woken up in someone else's arms.

It wasn't even dawn yet, but Merlin's eyes fluttered open anyway, trying to investigate why he felt so warm and soft. It was then that he realized that he had never moved up to his own bunk last night; he had been too distraught at what Nimueh had told him, had been too selfish to leave the warmth of Arthur's arms.

Merlin immediately felt mortified for how he had acted, and his ears turned a brilliant red. As carefully as he could, he lifted his head from Arthur's chest and extracted himself from the tangle of limbs that had been the embrace. Evidently, he had not been careful enough.

"It's not even dawn yet, for God's sake," Arthur mumbled, only just intelligibly, squinting his eyes open to regard him crabbily.

Merlin continued his journey to the foot of the bed to fish around in his bag for his toothbrush and his shoes, so he could run to the well and brush his teeth.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin sighed. "Getting my toothbrush."

"Why."

"What do you bloody well think?" Merlin snapped.

"Touchy." Arthur mumbled. He paused. "Are you alright?"

Merlin's jaw tensed as he bent down to get his shoes. When he stood up, he found Arthur, hair tossled, behind him.

"You didn't answer my question." The warrior pointed out.

"What are you doing?" Merlin demanded.

Arthur sighed. "Getting my shoes." He looked down at his bare feet and wiggled his toes as if to prove a point. "If you could move over that would be very much appreciated."

Merlin huffed but did as he was told. He sat on the edge of Arthur's bed and wrestled with his shoes, soon feeling the bed lurch as Arthur sat next to him and did the same.

Merlin looked over at him suspiciously, but said nothing.

"So," Arthur started as he tied up his laces, "What do you want to do today?" When Merlin didn't answer, he poked him in the side. "What's wrong, Merlin?" He asked in a softer voice.

Merlin, surprised at his kindness, turned his head to look at him. "There are other people on this planet besides me, Arthur. You don't have to throw your whole day away again just for my sake."

"Perhaps not," Arthur said, grinning, "But I'd like to, anyway. And I'd hardly call it 'throwing my day away', Merlin. I like spending my time with you."

Merlin's ears burned, but a tiny little smile had graced his lips. "And mine with you," he said quietly.

xXx

Arthur jumped out from behind the tree and, catching Merlin by surprise as he was facing the other way, pushed him into the leaf pile. Seeing the grinning, laughing man's face again a moment later, he was suddenly urged to do something that he thought he wouldn't ever work up the courage to do.

The air around them didn't quite sour but definitely softened as his expression sobered, looking at Merlin with something in his eye that he couldn't quite label.

"What is it?" Merlin asked softly.

Arthur didn't answer, he simply kept staring at him with that weird look in his eyes. Which was irritating. Decision made his expression grow more defined, and he stepped closer to him, lying down next to him in the leaf- covered ground. Merlin raised his eyebrows at him.

"You're eyes are quite pretty, you know," Arthur said nonchalantly as he turned his face up to the sky. Merlin lay there next to him, gaping like a fish and blushing furiously.

"Um-" Merlin started, having no plans whatsoever as how to finish.

"Although I can't say I'm not fond of the gold that floods them when you do magic, either." Arthur wasn't even looking at him- thankfully- apparently thinking it suddenly the right time to rattle off complements to him.

"Arthur-" Merlin tried again.

This time, Arthur did turn his head to look at him, and Merlin was silenced, his mouth clamping shut. "Please." He asked- stated- looking the warlock directly in the eye. Merlin didn't open his mouth to further argue his point, so Arthur took that as permission enough.

"Fine, let's save us some time, then," Arthur said, not unkindly, taking pity on the man. He slid closer to him, watching as Merlin regarded him carefully. "May I kiss you, Merlin?"

It was then that Merlin forgot the entirety of the English language.

Arthur looked at him, eyes kind, very much wanting to be amused at Merlin's current 'gaping like a fish' expression but unable to deny the fact that he was sared stiff.

"Why?" The word made Arthur jump out of his thoughts. He focused on Merlin again, creasing an eyebrow.

"I don't understand," Arthur said, kindly.

"I just," Merlin faltered, licking his lips. "I want to know why."

"Why I would like to snog your brains out this very minute?"

Merlin looked affronted, blushed, looked away, and then glanced back at him again. "Um. Yes."

Arthur's eyes smiled, but then he suddenly took on a serious air. "Because I've never loved anyone before, so I don't know what it feels like, but I'd like to think that this is it."

And Arthur didn't really need to think about the fact that Merlin hadn't answered his question; really, thinking in general had moved to the back of his to-do list as Merlin leaned in and 'snogged his brains out' himself.

And that was how it began.


	9. Mental Links

***drops chapter in your lap***

***scurries away***

_"I've never loved anyone before, so I don't know what it feels like, but I'd like to think that this is it."_

_And Arthur didn't really need to think about the fact that Merlin hadn't answered his question. Really, thinking in general had moved to the back of his to-do list as Merlin leaned in and 'snogged his brains out' himself._

_And that was how it began._

xXx

"Is it working?" Arthur whispered as quietly as he could. He fidgeted with the hem of his trousers, his forehead resting lightly on Merlin's. He peeked his eyes open to look at the warlock's face. He looked strained.

Merlin sighed. "Stop talking. You're pushing me out when you do that."

"Oh. Sorry." Arthur apologized softly.

Merlin made a frustrated noise but otherwise kept his eyes closed.

Every so often there was a whispered reminder of, '_open your mind, Arthur,' _and the occasional kiss, (it was not Arthur's fault that Merlin's head was _right there_) but other than that they had sat there for nearly a half an hour in complete and utter silence.

Arthur was terrible at magic in general. Always had been. It was hard to wrap his mind around the whole idea, since he had absolutely no experience. But this... this directly involved him.

Merlin had been so ecstatic earlier that afternoon that he had brushed his mind against his. It was the oddest sensation he had ever experienced, but far from an unpleasant one. It had taken him so much by surprise, that he had... (_not_ screamed) shouted a little. He had been taken off guard. The pure _foreignness_ of the feeling... was beyond his means of explanation.

But Merlin... Merlin had been less than pleased with himself. After forcing him to stop apologizing, and that he had _not _been hurt, and that the sensation had _not _been unpleasant, he found that, if he had possessed magic, in this situation, their minds would have been linked. Like a sort of... telephone line that never went down. Apparently it was a tradition, of sorts, between two involved magicians.

To Merlin, it must be like starting a relationship with a blind person. A person without a limb.

Which was why, after much persuasion and perhaps a handful of compliments (a bit of a low blow, perhaps, but hey, Merlin had forced his hand) Merlin had agreed to try and establish a link anyway.

'Try' being the keyword. Merlin was beginning to physically sweat from the effort, and Arthur could hear his labored breathing. Arthur was debating whether or not just to call it all off.

The only reason he hadn't already was because he knew it mattered so much more to Merlin than it did him. It didn't seem his... place.

Suddenly, Merlin himself pulled away, and Arthur opened his eyes, confused.

Merlin looked pale and frustrated. "I'm sorry, I can't do it. I haven't had any experience with this before."

Arthur shook his head, reaching over to pull Merlin to him, saying, "I'm sorry I asked you in the first place; I was simply curious." He swallowed. "It's me who should be sorry, it's hardly your fault my mind isn't cooperating. This must be... difficult for you, not having this."

Arthur took the few moments of silence afterwards as an agreement, and took a breath to steady the wave of sadness that crashed through him at that.

After a full minute of nothing, however, Arthur began to become worried.

"Emrys?" He asked, timidly. "Merlin?" He shook him, slightly, shifting so he could see his face.

The man had fallen asleep.

Sighing, Arthur placed the warlock's head upon his pillow and leaned against the wall the bed was pressed against. He closed his eyes, telling himself he wasn't going to cry.

xXx

Something was much too bright against his closed eyelids. Merlin grumbled in discomfort, slowly blinking them open to identify and scorn the catalyst of his roaring headache.

He blinked. Oh. It was the sun. Merlin scowled at the window.

"Are you awake?"

Blinking again, he lazily moved his head to find the source of the voice. He smiled. "Arthur."

Arthur returned the grin. It looked shaky, to Merlin, but he couldn't think of a reason why it would be so. "That's me. Do you feel alright?"

Merlin took a breath, and the vague events of earlier that afternoon became clearer. "Yes," he said, reaching up a hand to rub his aching forehead, "simply overused my magic." He thought back to the night they had met and groaned. "Again."

"Do you want to go to Gaius'?" Arthur said, carefully. Merlin frowned.

"Never mind me; something's upset you, what is it?"

"No, no, no," Arthur said, shaking his head, "We are _not _going down that road again, Mr. 'Change the Subject'." Merlin glared, but Arthur returned it just as relentlessly. "Is it going to be as serious as the healing magic?" Arthur asked, persistent.

Merlin shook his head. "No." He paused. "I'm sorry I couldn't do it."

Arthur's forehead creased. "Emrys, that was more for you than it was for me, I should be the one to feel guilty-"

"What did you call me?" Merlin's confused voice broke him off mid-sentence.

Arthur looked at him, confused. "What?"

"You called me Emrys." Merlin accused. His jaw tightened. "Arthur, you can't do that anymore."

Arthur looked away. "Do what?"

There was a hand on his face. "Push me away like that." Arthur didn't change his expression. "You've been talking to Mordred again, haven't you?"

"No." Merlin looked unconvinced. "No, I really haven't."

Merlin sighed. "I'm talking to him."

"Wait, no, you don't understand-" But Arthur grasped at only empty air as Merlin slid off of the bed.

When Merlin looked at him over his shoulder, there was a darkness in his eyes. "I understand perfectly, Arthur. I told you before, and I won't tell you again: I am worth no more than you are."

xXx

"I heard you the first time, Arthur."

"_I have not been talking to Mordred_!"

_The gods are testing me,_ Merlin thought. He sighed. "There are... other reasons I want to talk to him, as well."

Arthur was surprised at that, but a moment later, tentatively rejected the idea. "I don't- I don't think that's a good idea."

Merlin gave a long- suffering sigh. "Why ever not?"

"I don't... I don't think it's fair to him."

At that, Merlin stopped and turned around. "What?" He asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Are you _blind_ to the effect you have on him?"

Merlin opened his mouth as if to answer, then donned a very confused expression and closed it again.

Arthur's eyes filled with a touch of sympathy. He started to see how Merlin saw himself. "Look, I'm sorry I was... distant, earlier." He paused before adding on teasingly, "_Mer_lin."

Merlin's eyes lit up, and, before Arthur could react, he had shyly scooted closer and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you." The warlock murmured. Arthur thought the faint blush on his cheeks was adorable. But then, Merlin grabbed his hand and started pulling him along again, towards Mordred's cabin.

"Wha-" Arthur started.

"Thank you," Merlin interrupted, "but our issue was not the only reason I'd wanted to speak with him."

Arthur let himself be dragged in the direction of Mordred's cabin, waiting for an explanation. A faint feeling of foreboding overcame him as he remembered tha this was Gwaine's cabin as well.

"He's been calling my name for nearly ten minutes now." Merlin finished. "Besides, I- I taught myself telepathy, while Mordred is more of an expert. Perhaps he can give us some advice."

"Wait, he's been _calling_ to you?"

Merlin glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Telepathically?"

He saw Merlin roll his eyes. "Yes, _telepathically_."

"You have a mental link with _Mordred_?"

At the warrior's tone of voice, Merlin glanced behind him again. "Yes." He said, hesitantly. "He was born with a gift for telepathy. We've hardly spoken a word aloud to each other since he arrived here."

"I thought you said that was only usual for people who were... involved?"

"No, no, no," Merlin said, quickly, catching on to his concern. "I said that people who are together are linked. I didn't say that everyone who is linked are together."

Arthur felt a headache coming on. "Well... good, because I don't want to lose you to another man this early."

Merlin looked at the ground, but Arthur could tell that he was smiling again.

Arthur nudged him in the side before asking curiously, "How did you _teach yourself _telepathy?"

A darkness crept into Merlin's expression as he looked up and caught Arthur's eye. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Arthur he said nothing. He had heard enough of the stories.

xXx

As soon as they had walked into the cabin, a sort of hush swept over the entire room. Arthur noticed how uncomfortable Merlin looked under all of their stares, so he called out, "Hello everyone. We're looking for Mordred, has anyone seen him?"

Gwaine locked eyes with him and shrugged, but everyone else just looked distant.

The front door banged open, making Arthur jump around in surprise. It was Mordred.

"Emrys!" The boy exclaimed, looking ecstatic. "I felt you come in. Do you mind if..." He looked torn, glancing behind him and at Arthur. "Mithian and Isolde were wondering if you could help them with unspoken spells for a moment. They're having trouble with a particular one."

Merlin smiled agreeably. "Of course." Merlin locked eyes with Arthur, nodded, and then walked out of the cabin.

Arthur stood there in awkward silence for a moment, twiddling with his sleeve, before Mordred asked, "Would you like to sit down?"

Arthur nodded, and they both had a seat on his bunk, below a timid looking sorceress with wide eyes and a small, plush pink bunny rabbit.

"I had no idea you and Emrys were so close," Arthur said, breaking the silence.

Mordred smiled shyly at him. "I'm not sure it's that we're close, per se, but he's certainly kind enough to come when I call."

"Nonsense," Arthur encouraged, "I can tell he's very fond of you."

Mordred looked moderately pleased at that, but his voice was solemn as he responded, "As I can tell he's fond of you."

Arthur looked quite surprised at that statement and hurriedly tried to change the subject. "I have been thinking some things over, Mordred, and have a question for you."

Mordred's expression smoothed."Of course," he said, kindly.

"When we were in the forest, looking for Emrys, you said that if he had cast an illusion spell around himself, it would only be... redundant." Arthur looked at Mordred, confused, hoping for an explanation.

Mordred hesitated for a second, as if this question was so self explanatory he felt as though he must have misheard. "If Emrys had cast an illusion around himself, it would only make it easier to sense his magic."

Arthur stared at him blankly for a second. "Sense... his... magic?" He repeated, slowly.

Mordred looked at him oddly, that little tilt of the head that he does, taken aback for a second, before his eyes widened with realization. "Oh... you really don't feel it at all."

Arthur shook his head, slightly. "I don't understand what you mean. Of course I can't feel his magic; I'm not a magician."

"But..." Mordred looked like he was struggling to put all of his pure _emotion _into words. "I assumed- it just _shines-"_ Mordred cut himself off, seemingly caught in a memory. "Emrys' magic is like nothing else. I assumed everyone could see it- no, _feel it- _for how large it was."

Arthur looked at him thoughtfully, imagining that for a second, but then let that thought go. He'd love Merlin either way. In truth, it hardly mattered to him. Magic was a part if Merlin, but it wasn't the magic Arthur loved.

Mordred's lips quirked up into a tiny little smile, his eyes brightening with an idea. "Perhaps I can show you."

His forehead crinkling, Arthur opened his mouth to ask what the druid meant, but Mordred's gentle fingers were already on his temple, and he had to shut his eyes with the force of the _feeling_ being transferred into him.

Imagine the sun. All that _power_, all that _heat, _all that _radiance, _in a massive globe of torridity.

Now imagine the sun sitting right next to you on the bunk.

It felt as though something was physically _tugging_ at his heart, urging him in the direction of this mass of power.

It was almost a _suffocating_ feeling- but no, that didn't do it justice at all. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling as it was so _much_ of one.

Arthur was wrenched from the vision as Mordred took his soft fingers away from his forehead. There was a small, uncertain smile of knowing on his face.

"That's _Emrys?" _Arthur asked, completely bewildered.

And of course, as if on cue, Merlin walked straight into the room. He wouldn't have noticed it before, but as he looked for it, Mordred's entire form straightened with happiness, with pride, almost, with sheer euphoria.

"Me? What's me?" Merlin asked, playfully, a kind grin on his face.

"You are." Arthur said, smiling too. "Apparently."

Merlin came to sit next to him, wrapping his arm around his waist, humming in agreement.

Arthur couldn't believe that all that magic, all that light, was stored in the modest little man in his arms. Arthur glanced up to meet Mordred's eyes, and they seemed to say, "I _know."_

**I overuse the sun metaphor a lot in my Mordred writing, I know, but *le shriek* it is my favorite. Deal, my little readers. Deal.**

**Until next time! I'll try to be a fair amount quicker this time.**

***hands virtual cupcake* **

**Thanks to LadyGisborne15 for Beta-ing and GoggleBox for posting the last chapter from my account as I was on vacation. *claps gleefully***


End file.
